Venus Bounty
by Sailor E
Summary: an action/adventure story in space! Minako is kidnapped by mysterious bounty hunters, and sent hurtling into a strange society. but soon Minako comes to realize she may not be the one who needs rescueing. Chap 2 is UP!! R&R or I won't even start Chap 3!!!
1. Captured

Venus Bounty

Chap 1: Capture

By: Sailor E

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or any other of associated byproducts, eww…like her boogers are not mine…ewww

Notes: there are no significant notes to make on this fic.

Prologue:

Captain's Log

September 4 2036 AMK

            Approaching Earth in good time. I've increased Kitten's speed by two reds. Should be able to reach it by the sixth of September. Still no other Venus readings from any other galaxies. We can't be sure, though, our radar is old and slow. But I pray this is it. I don't know if I could do this again. 

Gertrude 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi squealed and clasped her hands together. Rei scowled and covered her ears. Usagi pouted and the others tried to ignore them.

            "This is going to be the best birthday party ever!" Minako cried.

            Ami blushed, "Don't make such a big deal out of it, I don't want you to go overboard!"

            "Ami-chan! It's your sixteenth birthday! This is a big deal!" Usagi said, recovering from Rei's scowl.

            The senshi buzzed with big plans for Ami's birthday. The air was cool at McKenna Park that autumn afternoon. On a nearby bench Luna and Artemis were napping. 

            Rei's back stiffened suddenly. She turned around for a moment.

            "Rei-chan?" Makoto put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

            Rei shook her head. "Nothing, it just felt like someone was watching us."

            Teeth clenched in pain, Gertrude gripped her shoulder and tried to stand. Her left ankle ached and she couldn't support herself. Regidre chuckled and kicked dirt into her face. "That'll teach you to talk back to our queen!"

            Faswiku glowered at him and helped Gertrude get to her feet. "Get lost you big bully!"

            Regidre laughed and disappeared. Gertrude pushed Faswiku away. "I can get up myself," she muttered. Her eyes watered with pain as she slowly lifted her self. Faswiku, despite what Gertrude had said, put an arm around her to give her more support on her left side. She could've sworn she heard Gertrude say "thank you" under her breath but decided not to get her hopes up.

            Gertrude used Faswiku as a crutch down a path at McKenna Park. 

            "Gertrude," Faswiku began. The other girl didn't even acknowledge her but she continued, "I agree with all your feelings on our queen, but you can't go expressing them to everyone, especially one of her top generals. If you keep on like this..."

            "I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. This is the last of them. After this I'm outta here," Gertrude said. Faswiku sighed.

            They could see a group of girls by a park bench a ways down the path. One, with long scarlet hair looked behind her. Gertrude threw herself into the brush along the trail, taking Faswiku painfully down upon her. The girl turned back around.

            "Was that her?" Faswiku asked.

            Gertrude shook her head, her whole body now in pain. "But one of them is. I just can't make out which one. I'm getting so many different readings from them. Very powerful ones..." Gertrude trailed off and looked down at the band around her wrist. Five different colors pulsated in unison. 

            Faswiku looked over Gertrude's shoulder. "Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter...does that mean...?"

            "Senshi," Gertrude groaned. Faswiku slumped back. Gertrude examined the girls as she spoke. "This is going to be our hardest one yet. I should've realized she would save Princess Venus herself for last."

            "What do we do now?" Faswiku wondered aloud.

            "I have a, an acquaintance that told me what to do if we ever came across this situation," Gertrude replied. She seemed uncomfortable as she pulled a device out of her jacket.

            It was a small and round with a red button on the top. Gertrude took a deep breath and looked down at her wristband. When the colors heightened in the rhythm, she pressed the button. The machine opened up and spun to the ground. It sprouted one tiny leg and stuck it into the earth. It made a small "wrrrr"-ing noise, and then was silent. Next it made a sound as if it were a camera taking a picture.

            "So what does...?!!" Faswiku wasn't able to finish her question. An incredible force had sent her, and everyone else she could see hurdling through the air. Faswiku shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to know what would happen to her next. She was surprised when she felt herself fall gently to the ground. She opened an eye and saw that Gertrude had grabbed a hold of her and was anchored to the ground by the device she had used.

            "What," Faswiku said catching her breath, "was that?"

            "We stopped the Earth from moving. It is no longer rotating. That's why everyone went flying, just like when you slam the brakes down in a vehicle," Gertrude explained. 

            Faswiku looked around, the force was uprooting even trees. Gertrude was snaking a finger into her machine and there was a click of another button. Gertrude pulled Faswiku closer and directed her silently to put a hand on it. 

There was a flash of light that made her dizzy and blind for a few moments. She didn't have time to recover, though. Gertrude was already getting to her feet.

"Now what did you do?" Faswiku asked once she was able to gather her thoughts.

"Stopped the Earth from orbiting around the sun. This stopped time so no major damage would occur from it stopping its rotations," Gertrude said over her shoulder as she ran to where the senshi had been standing. 

They had flown a few hundred yards away and were several feet above the ground. Faswiku giggled at the strange expressions on their faces. Gertrude glanced at her wristband, then back up at the senshi.

"That one," she pointed to the girl with long blonde hair pulled back with a red ribbon.

Faswiku had to give Gertrude a leg up to reach the girl. She carefully brought her down, trying not to disturb the others' positions. The Venetian stayed stiff in their arms. Gertrude flicked open the screen on her wristband. 

"Kitten pickup!" she commanded.

"Wait!" Faswiku said suddenly. "I here something…"

The two bounty hunters stopped and listened. A thick fog was beginning to settle around the park. Gertrude swore under her breath, "Sailor Pluto…!" She turned back to the screen on her wrist, "Kitten now! Pickup!"

"Halt! Who goes there?" Sailor Pluto called out from the fog close by.

Faswiku looked around frantically, but Gertrude focused on the screen at her wrist, as if it would make the crew of her ship, the Kitten, move faster. 

"Who dares disturb the space-time continuum?" Sailor Pluto was getting closer.

"Ah, we mean no harm! Let us go! And all will be well!" Faswiku shook in fright. She looked at Gertrude. "Right? You're going to fix this, right?"

"Shh! Listen!" Gertrude said as she looked up. The hum of her ship could now be heard.

A flash of a garnet staff sliced through the fog and in a whirl of deep green, the Senshi of Time confronted them. "Now you must answer me! What are you doing here?" She pointed her staff at them menacingly.

"Uh…uh…" Faswiku gulped. She shot a terrified glance to Gertrude. Gertrude just watched the sky, and her ship finally cast a reassuring shadow over the three of them.

"Answer me! You can't leave this planet without going through me! And what are you doing with…that girl?"

Gertrude spat at Pluto's feet as a beam was lowered for her, Faswiku, and their bounty. 

Sailor Pluto was filled with rage. Through clenched teeth, she began her attack cry, "…dead…"

"Not today sweetheart!" Gertrude called as the beam pulled the party up.

"…scream." Her attack swooshed and chased them up, but bounced off the beam. It went into the wind, creating a ghostly wail.

Gertrude smiled arrogantly down at her. Pluto threw down her staff in anger.

"Sailor Venus!! Minako!" she called up in angst.

Once aboard the ship, Faswiku finally spoke again. "So now what happens to them?" 

Gertrude shrugged, "They'll be fine, Pluto overreacted. Its nothing she can't handle. She'll fix everything and have things running smoothly before we're back to the queen."

The Venetian stirred on the cold steel table they had laid her down on. "Pluto…?"

Gertrude sighed; she looked around her ship and petted the walls. "Another race, my Kitten. And this will be our last." She gripped the charm around her neck with an intensity that always startled Faswiku. For her captain rarely showed any emotion, unless the mystery in that charm possessed her as it did now.

Faswiku agreed, and said quietly to herself as she watched stars go by on the window, "The last race, now we shall see what you have spent your life hunting for, Gertrude." Faswiku glanced over her shoulder to the other side of the ship. Gertrude was fiddling with her charm and watching their bounty with amusement. She stared into a shadow of space. Pleadingly, she whispered to the sky, searching for her master.

~~~~~~~~~

Reviews help!! And this story is in desperate need of help! Please! Review! If you don't, you can't come to my birthday party! Oh, how childish of me, let me rephrase that: if you don't, I will hate you forever! Damn…that isn't much better.

Thank you for reading at least! Bye-o


	2. Victimized

Venus Bounty

Chap 2: Victimized

By: Sailor E

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or any of her crime-fighting friends. 

**all other characters are my own creation! From my underground lab! Mwahaha!

Author's notes: this is fun, ive been playing with this one in my head for awhile. But cuz it was so long ago when I came up with this, it probably wont be as along as I thought it would be originally…herm. 

Oh, and im trying to use Japanese stuff…but I think ill mess up, if I do, please tell me so I can fix it next time.

Please review! And review again! And then review my other stories! For luck! Right? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Her delicate fingers danced along the strings of her harp. Actually, it was much more grand than the average harp, about 6 feet long with at least a thousand strings. She played the low strings this evening. She sat on her silver stool, next to the largest window in the ship. Her fingers moved on their own, possessed by the familiarity and skill she had acquired over the years. Absentmindedly she gazed out the window to the silent sea of stars. She closed her eyes and on old song came to her lips. She hummed a few bars, softly, as if she would disturb universe. 

            Her long lavender locks reached the floor and had a shimmering glow to them even in that dark parlor room. Her eyes were gray and seemed to hold more age than the rest of her body. It was odd that such a beauty would hide herself away from the world. But she had a purpose, she had to cloak herself in the sky for her loved ones….

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Minako stretched and opened her eyes slightly. She yawned, and wiped the drool from her mouth. Soon, her vision began to focus. She jumped up with a start and looked about her. 

            She was on a space ship! Her mouth gaped open and her eyes were wide with a mix of wonder and terror. Everything was shiny and smooth, with millions of buttons and strange machines humming. She looked to see what she was sitting on. She quickly jumped off and backed away. It reminded her too much like an operating table…and if she truly was on a space ship…and there were aliens…

            "M-minna-san…?" she cried out shakily. Her voice was lost down the hall leading off from the chamber she was in. She gulped. She looked hurriedly around her. Everything was so strange, so unrecognizable. She began to panic and started wringing her hands. She walked around the table looking up and down for anything or anyone recognizable. She was worried and started to tremble for a moment. Ok, Minako…think! She forced herself to stand still. She put her hand to her lips in concentration. She paced in front of the table. *I was in the park…we were in the park, all of us. And we were planning Ami-chan's birthday party! And…and then. Hey! Is this Ami's party?* Excited by her revelation she looked around again. *Uh…no. that's not it at all.* Her brow furrowed in thought. *In the park, we were in the park and then…oh why cant I remember!* She stamped her foot. *I'm still in my same clothes I think. Did I fall asleep…and this is a joke? No…too real. Is this an enemy ship or an ally? Oh! Where is everyone else? Why am I all alone!* Minako pouted. She stood still and looked around again, as if she thought some clue would suddenly pop out at her. She must've gotten dizzy from all her fussing about because she could feel herself swaying a bit. She looked at her feet and suddenly realized the ground was moving!

            Minako shrieked and jumped back onto the table. She hadn't noticed before but she had been standing on some sort of pothole. The lid was sliding open mechanically, and a woman was being raised out of it on a platform. 

            On closer inspection, the girl actually looked quite young. She was very short, Minako guessed she was barely taller than Usagi. She was well covered by a metallic armor, in fact it looked as though all she did wear was armor. Though some of her tight black, almost-plastic, pants was visible slightly. However the rest of her legs were covered up to her knees by heavily armored boots. She had dark, sky-black hair tied up in a bun on top of her head. She obviously didn't care much for her appearance, for her hair looked hastily done with strands falling around her face. Her eyes were deep boring holes. Her entire face was empty of expression, she was stern, strict, determined. Minako didn't notice much of her looks, you see, her attention was on the huge gun the girl held pointed at her head. It was a strange weapon with a funnel shaped end that had spokes coming off its rim forming a point in the direction of the blonde's forehead.

            "Sit still," the strange girl said. Minako realized she had been shaking. She immediately tried to collect herself, as sweat beaded at her forehead. When she did as she was asked the girl sort of nodded her head, "Good."

            Minako licked her lips, "Um…"

            "Quiet."

            She froze and licked her lips in anxiousness. She thought frantically, if I could only get to my Venus Pen…

            The girl spoke, "I am your captain, your owner, now Venetian. You should never speak to me unless spoken to-"

            "What's your name?" Minako blurted innocently enough.

            The girl's eyes narrowed with annoyance.

            "Sorry…" Minako said quietly.

            "If you ever find the need to address me by my name, you may call me Captain Gertrude. Remember you are a prisoner on this ship and—"

            "Prisoner?" Minako asked wide-eyed. "What is going on here?"

            "I told you to hold your tongue!"

            "No! I want a straight answer! Where am I? What's going on? What have you done with my friends? I have been sitting here for who knows how long and I want some clarification!" Minako huffed. She awaited her captors answer while her hand slipped into her pocket and clenched onto her transformation pen.

            Gertrude paused, flipped the idea over in her head and surprisingly said, "Fair enough." Minako blinked. "You, Princess of Venus, are on my ship, Kitten. I know you are a Sailor Senshi, and I know you are clutching onto some sort of Senshi device right now. I have not caused any harm to your friends. And, at the end of this voyage, you are going to die."

            Minako gasped, and decided not to waste any more time. "VENUS STAR POWER!!!!!!" 

            Gertrude looked amused, and before Sailor Venus could do anything, she spoke into her wristband. "Code 8, Tail Chamber." Then she folded her arms across her chest and fixed Venus with a daring look.

            "LOVE ME CHAin…." Venus began, but nothing happened. Gertrude smirked. "VENUS LOVE…." She tried again, but her attack just didn't appear. "What's going on now??" she demanded.

            "I programmed my ship so it would drain all magical energy produced in this part of the ship."

            "So none of my attacks will work?"

            "Right, but this still does," Gertrude raised her gun again. This time it started to buzz and glow at the tip. 

            Venus laughed nervously and put her hands up. "Y-yes captain…"

            "Now lose the outfit."

            Sailor Venus reluctantly powered down. Gertrued snatched the pen from her hand. "Good, now have a seat."

            Minako, defeated, sat on the table once again. "Well," said the captain, "at least now we don't have to blood test you to make sure you're Venetian." 

Minako sighed with relief. 

"But maybe we should, anyway, for good measure." 

            Minako went pale and gaped at her. Gertrude smiled slightly. "Now, here are my rules, obey them and you'll be able to live through the most of the journey. You have a room, where you stay unless I give you permission to leave. There are restricted areas that you must respect if I am generous enough to let you wander. Stay out of the labs and my chambers, understand?" Minako nodded. Gertrude sighed, "Trust me, I want to get this over with as much as you do. Faswiku will deal with you for most of your stay." She called into her wristband. "Faswiku! The prisoner is ready now."

            Gertrude turned to leave down the hallway. Minako slowly got to her feet and gathered her thoughts. "Wait," she pleaded. "Why are you doing this? I don't understand, what do you want with me?"

            Gertrude turned and was about to answer, but then thought better of it. She nodded grimly and continued out down the hallway.

            Minako didn't have much time to think before Faswiku appeared in the archway of the hallway. She had deep sapphire blue hair, and pale blue eyes."Hello," the softer looking girl said uncomfortably. Minako just looked at her blankly. Faswiku mused, "Well, how is a hunter supposed to greet their prey?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Here, come with me."

            Faswiku lead Minako through the long dark hallway, and then out into the center of the ship, as Minako assumed because of how wide it all opened up. 

            "Why was that hallway so dark, if there is so much more room in this ship?" Minako asked curiously.

            "That's how the mad scientists like it. They are mad you know," Faswiku said in a matter-o-fact tone.

            "Oh," Minako nodded. 

Faswiku watched her and laughed. "You're pretty normal for a Venetian."

"Huh?"

"You know, the rest of your race, you're ancestors…"

"What are you talking about?" 

Faswiku looked at her with confusion. "You know there are more like you, right?"

"What do you mean more like me? Minako asked.

Faswiku sighed. "You aren't like the only one from Venus. Did you think you were? Sure, since the Moon Kingdom fell you all have been scattered, but there were millions of natives at one time. Don't you remember?"

"I don't….hey! How do you know I'm from Venus anyway? And how do you know about the Moon Kingdom?"

Faswiku sighed again and took her gently by the wrist. She led Minako over to a richly cushioned seat. "Um…where do I begin? Oh, hi, I'm Faswiku." She smiled and extended her hand. Minako however wasn't her normal cheerful self. Then she started to think…this girl seemed a lot more compassionate than the captain. 

"Hi, I'm Aino Minako," she accepted Faswiku's hand and they shook. Minako watched her curiously. 

Faswiku became puzzled when the blonde didn't stop shaking her hand. "Uh…yes Ms. Aino?"

"You aliens don't have any strange hand shaking thing?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know, like this:" Minako started slapping the inside of Faswiku's arm. Faswiku sweat dropped. "No?" Minako tried something else. She stood up walked like an Egyptian, then turned to face Faswiku. She started swinging her arms and mimicked a clock's pendulum. She then hopped from one foot to the other in the same rhythm. Slowly she took the other girls hands and began to raise them up. She stretched them as high as she could and then suddenly clapped them together and shouted, "FLOOSOMOPPY!"

Faswiku blinked. Minako began to quiver as she lost her balance. She held her breath for a response.

"Uh…no, we don't do that around here. But if you do that on Earth…I'm not insulting you or anything, but…umm…" Faswiku paused. Carefully, and slowly, she reached out her hand. Minako watched it while holding her breath. Her eyes went buggy with the loss of oxygen. Faswiku gently extended her index finger and…

She poked Minako in the belly.

Minako gasped and all her air rushed out in one exerting "puff!" Her body began to sway slightly, before tipping and falling with a loud definite thud to the ground. She sat up quickly and started rubbing her head. She glared up at Faswiku for a moment. But after a few seconds both girl burst into laughter. Faswiku giggled and helped the blonde up.

 Minako blushed a little as she got up next to Faswiku again. "Well I just thought…." Minako tried to explain helplessly.

            Faswiku laughed again. "It's ok. Ha, ha, ha…now where were we? Oh right…this is the point where I explain everything." Minako looked at her nervously, but then nodded.

            "Well," Faswiku began, on a more serious note. "as you know, you are originally from Venus, and Venetian blood runs through you." Minako made a face at the word blood. "After the fall of the Silver Millennium, every soul was scattered when they were reincarnated. And Venetian blood became very rare. The person we work for, well, she has some what of an obsession with Venetian blood. Of course you know why…" 

            When Minako shook her head, Faswiku paled. She swallowed hard. "Well, Ms. Aino…Your blood is very special. If one, well…_drinks_ it…"

            "Eh?? What?? Someone is going to drink my blood? How can you go on talking to me like you're my friend?"

            "Look, there is no way around this. You're, well…doomed."

            "Doomed? No! You are not telling me, Sailor Venus, Sailor V! the Bishoujo Senshi that I am doomed. I am going to get out of here!" She stood up in defiance and stormed to the other side of the room down another hallway. 

Faswiku looked at her wringing hands quiltily. 

Minako stormed back in, and after shooting a glare at Faswiku, went down another hallway. Faswiku sweat dropped. Minako re-entered, losing some of her steam. "Just you wait! I'll find a way out!" she tried a door. But it was locked. She tugged and pulled and rammed into it a few times. She gave up, heaving a sigh and sliding down to the floor.

"Should I continue?" Faswiku asked quietly.

"No!"

"Ok…would you like to see your room?"

"I'm _fine_ where I am."

"Ok. Um, I'll leave you alone. But you will be under surveillance."

"_Fine_."

Faswiku got up slowly and headed for the spiral stair case in the corner of the room. Minako buried her head in her hands, and her blonde hair fell all over. Faswiku started up the steps.

"Wait…Faswiku…" Minako nearly whispered.

"Hmm?" the blue-haired woman turned.

"I…I'm scared. I don't want to be alone. And I don't know! I don't know why I'm trusting you!"

Faswiku smiled sadly. "Come on, let's get you to bed at least. Get some rest, and clear your head. We have a long trip and you ought to get used to it."

"This doesn't mean I'm giving up."

"I know," Faswiku rolled her eyes.

"My friends will come for me," Minako stood and straightened herself out. She approached the metal staircase.

"Only time will tell, Ms. Aino," Faswiku rested a gentle hand on Minako's shoulder.

"They will come, they wouldn't let me go like this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rei grew impatient. She gave Usagi one final, violent shake. The odango-atama drooled unpleasantly and gurgled something inaudible. Mamoru blushed in embarrassment. Rei groaned and let go of Usagi, letting her lye peacefully on the park bench.

            Ami brought the focus back to what was at hand. "So two people, two women came and…stopped the world from rotating?"

            Sailor Pluto nodded solemnly. "They also stopped time. So they could avoid a fight with you Senshi."

            Usagi recovered and groggily sat up. Mamoru steadied here. She rubbed her eyes and tried with all her might to concentrate on the problem at hand.

            "And they took Minako with them! Why would they do that?" Makoto demanded angrily.

            "I…am not sure about that," replied Pluto.

            "We have to find her!" Usagi exclaimed.

            "Well, yes, Usagi-chan, but we have no idea where they went or who they are," said Ami.

            "Actually I do have a hypothesis of who they might be," Pluto said thoughtfully.

            The Senshi turned to her expectantly.

            "There is an old myth about children of Venus. The Venetians of the Silver Millennium prided themselves with it. Supposedly the blood that runs through their veins guarantees a long life of eternal beauty." 

            "So what? Good for them," Rei said.

            "Hmm, well that sounds like something that would be sought after," Ami mused.

            Setsuna sighed, "Exactly."

            Usagi suddenly shrieked. "You're saying my….my Minako-chan was kidnapped by people who want her blood? Vampires??" Usagi started to cry. "Minako-chan!"

            "Usagi-chan! Pull yourself together. Is that all Setsuna-san?" Makoto said.

            "I am almost positive they are bounty hunters of some sort, out for her blood. And she is a good catch, after all she is the last princess of Venus."

            "And if they…if they suck all her blood out there wont be anymore little princesses of Venus! Ever again!" Usagi sobbed and took comfort in Mamoru's chest. Mamoru did a little awkward smirk as he patted her on the back.

            "Riiiight," said Rei. "So how can we find their ship? Ami-chan?"

            "Well…ah! This won't be so hard!" answered Ami. "Their ship left a very noticeable tear that should be easy to follow. Oh…but once we're in space, it could be nearly impossible."

            "I will try to help you, as much as I can. But who knows, it might already be too late," Setsuna said with her sorrowful voice.

            "No!" Usagi wiped her nose and pushed gently away from Mamoru. "It's not too late, we cannot give up on her!"  

She paused and looked to her Senshi. They looked back at her, and smiled with a mix of admiration and amusement at their leader's glowing face. They nodded assertively and began on their rescue mission, much to Usagi's heart's desire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

ah…what a cheesy ending! Sorry…I just wanted to get this done cuz I felt bad about not updating. I got distracted with another story that will hopefully be up soon. The next chapter will be better…if there is a next chapter. That all depends on you, the reader! Every review counts! Yes I am going pbs-special on your ass! I will not continue with this fic unless I get more reviews! So tell your friends! Tell you family! Tell that guy in the grocery store line, yeah, that one! Please, I don't want to waste my time with something people don't like. I don't need anything fancy, just tell me if you like it REVIEW. Now! What are you waiting for? A parade?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 

(please!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
